Chuck Versus the Wookiee
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Wookiee is the fourth episode of season one. It first aired on October 15, 2007. Synopsis Chuck is getting used to Sarah being around in his life when another spy hottie, Carina Miller, shows up and asks for Team Bartowski's assistance to retrieve a diamond. Chuck must also deal with Morgan's obsession with the new arrival, as well as her habit of "improvising" on missions. Full Plot After a gathering with Chuck, his family and Morgan, for pizza, Sarah returns to her apartment where she is assaulted by a masked intruder. Following a short and inconclusive fight, her opponent unmasks herself to reveal it is her old friend with the DEA, who is there under the code-name "Carina" (played by Mini Anden) and has come to request Sarah's help in recovering a stolen diamond for the DEA. The following morning Chuck sees and flashes on Carina on his way out of his apartment while she's loitering outside in the courtyard by the fountain. He joins Casey and Sarah in a briefing with their superiors, and they are ordered to assist Carina with the recovery of the diamond from Peyman Alahi, who they believe intends to use it to finance drug smuggling operations. Sarah introduces Carina to her "team," though Casey and Carina are already acquainted. Carina is immediately curious about Chuck but Sarah deflects her interest. Before they can leave, Morgan sees, and is smitten by Carina. Later, Carina approaches Chuck at the Buy More to question him further, but he evades her when Sarah arrives. Sarah confronts Carina, and while Chuck watches with Jeff and Lester, Morgan pesters Chuck to be hooked up with Carina. Chuck relents and asks Sarah to fix Morgan up while prompting her to refuse, but Sarah agrees anyway. The four spend the evening at Chuck's house, where Chuck lets slip that he knows about Carina's past missions. He receives a late-night tech-support request while working on-call for the Nerd Herd and arrives at the location to discover that Carina faked the call to get him away from Sarah. She reveals that only someone with very high security clearance could have seen her file, and when Chuck attempts to deflect her questioning Carina attempts to seduce him. She also reveals that Sarah and Bryce were together before he went rogue, to stir up problems between him and Sarah. The following day, Chuck and Sarah are going over their mission and Chuck appears distracted. Sarah questions him about this, and Chuck says nothing. Only when Sarah tells Chuck to be leery of Carina, as she is a "wild card", that Chuck begins to relax and tell Sarah how happy he is to hear that Carina can't be trusted. Sarah prompts Chuck for more info and learns that Carina has told Chuck that Sarah and Bryce were romantically involved. This of course upsets Chuck and he let's Sarah know that she is not as good a liar as she told him she was, as she had told him previously that they were just CIA partners. Later that day, Chuck, Sarah and Carina infiltrate Alahi's compound for reconnaissance, using Chuck's flashes to map out his security systems which includes SVB-54 Security Cameras. They sneak into the vault where the diamond is kept, where Alahi confronts them. Sarah and Carina take advantage of his infatuation to learn about the security around the diamond. While Sarah distracts him Carina and Chuck take a closer look, and Chuck flashes on a high-voltage security system. Carina improvises and uses a fire extinguisher to safely remove the diamond, and escapes to the beach. Carina plays on Chuck's trusting nature to make off with the diamond and leave them on the beach, though Chuck and Sarah are rescued by Casey. Casey is sent to recover the diamond from Carina, but she plants it on Morgan, who came to her hotel to see her. She is cornered by Casey, but easily seduces him. Sarah arrives to find him in his underwear, handcuffed to the bed and gagged. While playing video games with Morgan, Chuck stumbles across the diamond when he goes to grab a game out of Morgan's backpack. He flashes on the gem and realizes it's not a drug diamond, but is being used to fund terrorists. He calls Sarah with the revelation, but she and Casey have been captured by Alahi, who demands its return. Carina breaks in and tries to steal it back, but Chuck plays on her conscience to help him rescue Sarah. Carina and Chuck confront Alahi to arrange the exchange in the lobby, while Casey escapes confinement upstairs. A fight breaks out, and while Sarah and Carina take on Alahi and his men Chuck flees with the diamond and locks himself in the mail room. He quickly addresses a package and, when one of Alahi's henchmen breaks in, threatens to drop it in the mail slot as he doesn't know where it will be going. Casey arrives and disables the goon, and Chuck accidentally drops the diamond. Beckman and Graham congratulate Team Bartowski and Carina on stopping Alahi. As the briefing ends a package is delivered to Graham, containing the diamond. The team and Carina say their farewells, but not before Carina tries to come on to Chuck one last time. When he asks her why, she leaves him saying that she always goes after what Sarah wants. Chuck tries to deflect the comment but Carina tells him not even Sarah knows it yet. Chuck later brings pizza to Sarah's apartment to discuss his trust issues with Carina. Sarah smiles to see Chuck noticed she doesn't like olives (she picked them off her pizza during the opening scene with Chuck's family, and the double-date with Morgan and Carina). Chuck says that the fact she doesn't like olives is the only thing he knows about her that is real. He asks her if she can at least tell him something real about herself. such as her real name or where she grew up at, or even her middle name. With each one Chuck asks of her, Sarah remains silent. Giving up, Chuck says he's going to get napkins. As he walks away, Sarah whispers, "It's Lisa. My middle name is Lisa". Gallery The gallery is here. Production * Although Chuck's back is turned and he was presumably out of earshot when Sarah utters her real middle name, it is revealed that he must have heard her, as Sarah's real middle name is written on his elaborate Intersect chart first seen at the end of . * Before the fight in the lobby, Carina and Sarah hold a short conversation. Carina's question is in Swedish, Mini Anden's native language while Sarah, Yvonne Strahovski, responds in her native language, Polish, although those two languages aren't closely related to one another. Quotes Carina: Now, see that man over there? Payman Alahi, his house, his party, his diamond... for now. Chuck: Are you talking about Señor Wookie over there? Chuck: '''I need to ask you a favor, and feel free to say no, and by that I mean say no. But... uh... could you fix Morgan up with Carina? Make sure you really exaggerate "no" so they can lip read it. They're a little lame, but I think they can crack "no" '''Sarah: '''You know, that is a great idea. '''Chuck: No, it's not. No is the answer. You're supposed to say no. Carina: Sure you don't want to come back to my hotel room? Chuck: As flattered and... intimidated as I am by your proposition: why *me*? Carina: I love taking what Sarah wants. Chuck: ME? No, Sarah doesn't want me. Carina: Yeah, she probably doesn't know it yet herself. but *I* do! Morgan: Chuck, you have to fix me up with Carina. Chuck: No, actually, I don't think that's such a good idea, Morgan. Morgan: Chuck, I know what a third wheel is. I know it's me. Give, give me a chance here, man. Let, let me be a fourth wheel for once. Music * Matt & Kim – “Yea Yeah” * Matt Pond PA – “Wild Girl” * Apartment – “Fall Into Place” * Does It Offend You, Yeah? - "Weird Science" Trivia * In the scene where Sarah goes to the hotel to find out what happened to Casey, she uses an Apple iPhone to take a picture. * We learn that Sarah's middle name is Lisa. * Right before the fight in the hotel lobby Carina is speaking Swedish, while Sarah replies in Polish. * The sentence Carina speaks in a foreign language is "Om jag slänger nycklarna till dig, kommer du tappa dem då?" which is Swedish for "If I throw you the keys, will you drop them?" Sarah answered in Polish: "Tylko jak rzucisz jak twoja mamusia", which means "Only if you throw it like your mommy". * * It begins the strong line of Star Wars-adjacent motifs, lines and incidents which run throughout the series. *The diamond is identified in the files as the "Nadan-i-noor", a clear tip of the hat to the Koh-i-noor or "mountain of light", although this one in Persian is the "fool of light" (or similar). Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes Category:Bryce Larkin Category:Star Wars